


This is a story about a breton-dremora mix, and it is being restarted for a sixth time in a fresh works

by Skyd



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyd/pseuds/Skyd
Summary: Work Summary:After the death of her mother, 23 year old half-breton, half-dremora, Morgana Ildax leaves Cyrodiil behind and travels to The College of Winterhold to study Conjuration Magic in hopes of learning how to summon her father from Oblivion and meet him face to face for the first time.However, destiny has other things in mind for the unsuspecting aspiring mage.Dragons, Dremoras, Daughters of Coldharbour, Daedric Princes and their Artifacts, Apocrypha, the sinister intentions of a certain Thalmor advisor to the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and an encounter with a mysterious woman in the settling ashes at Helgen, have Morgana Ildax thrown into the center of several life-changing events that will forever change the course of history for Tamriel.More than that, Morgana would learn that her conception was no coincidence.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This is a story about a breton-dremora mix, and it is being restarted for a sixth time in a fresh works

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a writing class and have made epic lore mistakes in this original fan-fiction, so I am starting over. I am leaving this up with this edited notice so the people who bookmarked it aren't wondering where it went (a mistake I made last time).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESTARTING

This is being scrapped and redone.


End file.
